


Eavesdropping

by aurilly



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Oceanic Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny overhears a conversation during the Oceanic Six's first night on <i>The Searcher</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

It was hardly the grand reunion she had fantasized about. After all these years, Penny had Desmond back. They should have been talking, they should have been shagging, but instead, Desmond was snoring softly in her cabin.

There had been introductions, but not really much in the way of explanations, which given his long disappearance and now reappearance in the company of these strangers, was something she would have appreciated. Desmond had been on the mysterious island she’d learned long ago that her father was for some reason obsessed with, and then he’d been on a freighter, that much was certain. _The Searcher’s_ tracking equipment had registered a explosion many miles away, and a few minutes later, something had temporarily shorted out all of their equipment. Side effects of the explosion, they’d all assumed.

Maybe not, she was starting to wonder.

Desmond’s friends seemed nice enough, but there was something off about all of them except the pilot. They looked hunted, haunted, too sad for people who had just been rescued from certain death in the open water. Something was wrong.

And then there was Desmond, her previously presentable Scotsman who was now sporting something wild in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. She still loved him, but it scared her. He’d hugged her and drank half a gallon of water, and then he was out like a light. Now he was snoring, muttering ‘Charlie’ over and over in his sleep as if in some kind of nightmare. Charlie was the young man she’d spoken to on the phone, Penny remembered. She wondered who and where he was.

Happy as she was to see him, Penny could only stare at Desmond’s sleeping for so long before she got bored, so she left the cabin and started down the hallway to see if any of the others were still awake. She heard voices talking softly, and knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of her.

“Maybe we can ask Penny to turn the boat around and go looking for the island. Maybe she’d do it. She seems nice.”

“The island’s gone, dude. What else do you need to believe that? We all saw it. We could turn the boat back around but there’d be nothing there.”

“There’s no such thing as a disappearing island,” Jack’s voice insisted.

Penny snorted to herself. She had to agree with Jack. However, knowing about her father’s quest, there definitely seemed to be something odd about this island.

“Maybe it’s the kind of thing that you can only see when you’re right on top of it,” the pilot suggested. “Even when I was coming in from the freighter, I always had to pass through some kind of cloud cover before I saw it. It was like… it was like it wasn’t supposed to be seen from outside a certain radius. Maybe if we go back to where it is, it’ll reappear and we’ll just be there.”

“Or at least we could look for Jin.” Penny had noticed that the Korean woman was the saddest of all.

“I don’t think we’ll find anything, Sun,” Kate said softly while holding the baby tightly. Here was a girl who had never held a baby before, Penny observed. So, whose baby was it?

“I think our first order of business should be to ascertain what exactly Penelope knows about us, about the freighter, about her father, about the island. Desmond told me stories about her father while we were on the freighter together. We need to know what our position is. And we need to think about Desmond; he wasn’t on the plane, and from certain interactions we had on the freighter, our enemies had particular instructions regarding him.” Sayid seemed to be the one who cared most about Desmond, Penny thought.

“What, do you think we can’t trust her?” Hurley asked.

“No, I believe we can. Desmond cares for her. She is a good person. And she may have information we lack. We need to know if we are safe before we go anywhere else.”

“How about we do this in the morning?” Kate asked. “She's in bed already, and I think we’re all tired anyway.”

Penny heard them mumble agreement and troop down the other hallway.

What a group of paranoiacs, she thought. She’d have to wait longer for any of it to make sense.

And then, just to send her mind into a tailspin, she thought she heard Hurley cheerfully say, “Well, at least we can go to bed not having to worry about polar bears or monster attacks, right?”

_What?_


End file.
